


Comfort Food

by ChillieBean



Series: GERF Collection [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Amélie would be walking with Sombra now, hand in hand down these snowy streets, but Sombra has the flu. Three days and counting, Sombra has been confined to her apartment and Amélie has taken care of her. They have since run out of food and Amélie has planned a trip to the grocery store tomorrow, but for now, there is comfort in the form of soup.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Series: GERF Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590361
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> for tacticalgrandma
> 
> Prompt: Widow taking care of Sombra

Amélie loves walking the streets of Paris in winter. There is a uniqueness to it, it instantly makes her feel at home. It bloomed recently, though—before Sombra she hated it here, the memory of what happened _before_ was too painful to bear. 

She would be walking with Sombra now, hand in hand down these snowy streets, but Sombra has the flu. Three days and counting, Sombra has been confined to her apartment and Amélie has taken care of her. They have since run out of food and Amélie has planned a trip to the grocery store tomorrow, but for now, there is comfort in the form of soup.

Stepping into Sombra's apartment, Amélie is blasted with the intense heat of the room and immediately takes off her coat, hanging it on the hook. She can hear the familiar voice of the narrator from the documentary series they’ve spent all day watching, and she steps into the living area, eyeing Sombra still wrapped in her blanket cocoon. 

Placing the soup on the coffee table, she heads into the kitchen for spoons, taking the opportunity to pour herself a glass of wine. She fills up a fresh cup of water for Sombra and heads back to the living area so she can take her evening medication. 

Amélie sits down beside Sombra, setting her wine down and picking up the pills. “How are you feeling?”

Sombra’s hands emerge from the blanket, she groans as she takes the water and the pills. "I can't breathe."

"Well,” Amélie says sheepishly, “that is a symptom one usually experiences when they have the flu.”

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"Only time can help you with that." Amélie waits for Sombra to take the pills before handing her the soup and a spoon. "Eat. You will feel better."

Sombra opens the container, peering into it. "I can't even smell this."

" _Eat_. It is pumpkin and garlic. I used to get this when I was sick."

Sombra eyes the soup sceptically then takes the smallest of sips, tasting it as if she were a food critic. After a moment she shrugs and sits back onto the couch. 

They eat their soup in silence, watching the documentary. Amélie waits for Sombra to finish, then collects the tissues around her, on the floor and the coffee table, taking everything to the kitchen to toss out. Feeling tiredness creeping over her, she changes into her pyjamas and settles under Sombra's blanket, draping an arm over her shoulders and pulling her close. 

Sombra’s head settles on Amélie’s shoulder as she wraps an arm around her waist, her warm hand slipping inside her shirt and resting on skin. "This is nice," she murmurs.

"It is," Amélie says, looking down at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

Amélie strokes Sombra’s shoulder with her thumb. "Rest."

"I love you," Sombra murmurs, closing her eyes. 

Amélie smiles. Love was a forgotten concept not too long ago, and now, her heart is full. Sombra was the missing piece she didn’t know she needed. 

Leaning in, she presses a kiss to the top of Sombra’s head. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) and [PillowFort!](https://www.pillowfort.social/ChillieBean) Come say hi!


End file.
